Meaning of "Ai"
by Dr. Tomoe
Summary: Ranma's life has been strange and its about to take a twist some one whants to help hi, who is Ai and who is Nilttam all will soon be explained


The Meaning of 'Ai'  
  
This is not my characters they belong to my favorite artist, viz video and others.  
Note: This is my first romantic fic. I'm sorry but my spelling and mush is awful if you would like to comment, go a  
head, not that I'll listen. Now the great Dr. Tomoe will tell a fabulous tale!  
That we will.   
Who are you?  
My name is Ariel and I shall be your femanem side of this fic, you know, the mushy stuff. Hey put down that  
wakasashi!  
Were's my Prozac?  
Chapter the First: A coming  
  
  
The day started out as usual, meaning the Tendo dojo has another sunroof, donated by Ranma and Akane. Now  
Ranma, after mooching two or three free meals off of people, he sat on the roof watching the waning sun. He had  
done this for the last two or three years, since the battle with Saffron. Why he did this was simple, he could ponder  
over everything, alone.  
  
"Tendo, I think that our two families shall never become one."  
"Yes Soatome, that boy has no initiative."  
"I agree." Genma said as he placed the piece on the board were it had no right of being.  
  
Akane sat on her bed, gently stroking P-chan's head. What she was doing was thinking. She did it every night.  
Tonight she took only a small time, she turned of the light. Smiling she rubbed the picture that Ranma had given  
her those years ago.  
  
Ranma couldn't think, the night air was too cold. He stopped himself, to him freezing would appear warm to his  
inhuman body. He clenched and unclenched his fists. To the night air he sighed, watching his breath puff out in  
cold wisps. "Why can't I tell her." He wisped quietly, attacking the one thing he feared more the cats.  
  
The breakfast table once again a battle field of flying chopsticks. Soun sat worried.  
"What's wrong Tendo?" Genma asked shoving Ranma away so he could get to the last morsel of food.  
"The school might go under Soatome, we just don't have cash. We need a student." The door bell rang at that exact  
same moment.  
"I'll get it father." Kasumi said cheerfully.  
Ranma sat back happily he was glad school was finally over and he could relax.  
"Father, its for you." Kasumi chimed.  
Soun walked to the door and was greeted by a man with a long black mantle and a straw hat covering his eyes.  
"May I help you son?" Mr. Tendo asked.  
"Ohio-gozimasu, are you Tendo Soun?"   
"Hai."  
"I have come here," he removed his hat and Soun was taken back at his American features, "if I could train in your  
ultimate Martial art style."  
Soun was practically beaming but tried to hide it, "Your training is harsh are you willing to have server training?"  
"Hai, I Lindin Nilttam ask humbly to be your deciapl."  
"You are excepted."  
"And how," Nabiki started as she entered , "Do you plan on compensation?"  
"I have this." He held out a his clenched hand, dropping something into Nabiki's hand. For the first time ever  
Nabiki had nothing to say.   
Kasumi walked behind her, "Oh my, that's the biggest diamond that I've ever seen."  
"What's the commotion," Ranma asked .  
"We have a new student, Ranma-kun." Kasumi said smiling.  
"Will that do as a weekly charge?" The man asked.  
"W-w-w-weekly?" Nabiki stammered.  
"If its not enough…."  
"Its more then enogh." Tendo said excittedly.  
Ranma looked at him carefully, there wasn't smothing right.  
  
It had been a month since the new trainiee had entered their lives, yet nothing changed. Daily the tendos had a new  
Ranma shaped skylight, and if anything the ruvial battes became harsher. However the damages were well paid for.  
Nabiki's web of romurs/cash/racetrig/ had become a thing of the past.  
Ranma didn't like this new student, he eyed him carfully from the hall something was wrong very wrong.  
  
Ranma couldn't think, the night air was too cold. He stopped himself, to him freezing would appear warm to his  
inhuman body. He clenched and unclenched his fists. To the night air he sighed, watching his breath puff out in  
cold wisps. "Why can't I tell her." He wisped quietly. He heard a soft chime stricking twelve times, he went to  
Akane's window. With out making a soud he slide the panel open and hopped in. Just as quetly he shut it. He  
found her chair just as she left it every night, facing her bed, and sat in it. He watched as she sleeped, the raising  
and falling of her sheets. After the Toma incident he had promiced to keep an eye on her, to make shure she was  
safe. He snapped out his thoughts as Akane shivered. Travercing the room noiselessly he picked her comforter off  
the floor and drapped it over her. She smiled as the bed warmed and Ranma's finguars curest her hair.  
  
The sun was just about to raise in an hour as Ranma left the room, he felt much better decide the lack of sleep. He  
looked out at the day and felt jovel to say the lest.   
"Didn't some one have a good time last night?"  
Ranma weirld around to face the voice, praying it was Nabiki, instead of a fiance. Neith of these was right  
however, instead Ranma was greated by a in white kimono, black swirls looped lazily over its surface. Her long  
brown hair was firmly held in a long ponytail. Although Ranma was sure she wasn't the most bueitiful persone  
he'de seen (I mean there was shampoo!) he felt an attraction that he could note place, drawing himself to her. She  
walked down to him from the peak of the roof.   
"Who are you?" Ranma asked, even as enticed as he was Ranma is Ranma.  
"Can't you tell?" She asked bringing herself closer. Ranma wasn't quite sure but about then that he relised that the  
kimono never cressed mening she wasn't walking, she floated to him.  
"Take a look at my kimono Ranma." He did and he finally saw the Kanji and Hirigana letters skillfuly worked into  
the pattern.  
"Ai?" He said.  
"Yes, I am Ai goddes of true love."  
"What do you want?" Ranma asked naively not seeing were this is going.  
Ai sighed, "Cute but dumb, I have decided that you need to find your soul mate. Your life has been chaotic and  
dishevealed, mostly do to Chaos's enfetauation with you. I've decided that you need to have a positive in your life,  
soul mates are perfect things. Plus, all your fiancees are roaly pissing me off and destroing other plans of mine."  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"I can't do anything really derectly. I can however train you to do it on your own, but we'll dicuse that tommarow,  
you need to get some rest after this all nighter." She smiled and shewwed him away. Ranma reluctently left and  
went into his own room.  
Ai smiled to herself.  
"A little early to be celebrating, ne?"  
Ai wirled around, she hadn't felt anyone watching. She saw the dark black mantle and rolled her eyes. "You."  
"What?"  
Ai sighed, "get out of that ridicolous outfit Nilttam."  
He stood up and shead his mantle, under it he wore a black kimono with gray trim spiriling about. He walked down  
next to her. "You're a preaty smoth operater, Ai-kami."  
"Not as smoth as you, brother. What does the god of lust want with Ranma? A gaint orgy of fiances?." Her anger  
swelled, "I won't let you! Akane and him are perfect! You will not interfer with them."  
"Your right I won't, acualy I'm her to help."  
"If you don't I'll .. . . . NAN DESKA!"  
Nilttam smiled, "I'm here to get those two together."  
Ai was confused now her brother was only interested in the physical aspect of love, flings and the like. This wasn't  
like him. "You're acting weirdly, brother."  
"I am? How would you know the last time you saw me was the renaissance. A lot can happen in a millennium. I'm  
trying to get them together because its right, although our technics are different the end goal is the same. So lets  
say we'll split the task? Work together?"  
She nodded as he walked of the roof floating to the ground. She called out, "What changed?"  
He smiled backed " I found true love."  
  
Ranma woke to the sounds of morning. His eyes hurt as the sun shone in, "Not enough sleep." His dad snored  
loudly. "Old man I should wake you here and now." That's when he saw the piece of paper with 'Ai' written on it,  
he hadn't dreamt it. That meant his mysterious stranger would return. And then…..  
  
Akane ran as her face was scratched by numerous branches. Blood fell slow from her chin as her chest heaved in  
exsation. As she ran to the clearing she collapsed. Warm hands closed around her and lifted her up. She felt hands  
running through her hair and wiped the blood away, until she could see. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw  
Ranma staring down at her, his eyes filled with worry.  
"All you alright Akane-dono?"  
She looked up at him and reached out, "Hai."  
His face eased and fear drained away, the tears drip like her blood did before, "I was so worried Akane-dono, if  
anything happened I…."  
Akane lifted her head and kissed him. She backed away and smiled.  
Ranma's mouth opened, "And today's weather will be partialy cloudy with…"  
Akane angrily eyed her alarm and swatted gingerly at it till it collapsed from a hard blow.  
"And just as it was getting good." She grabbed her cloths and headed for the furu.  
Nilttam slid head down from the top of Akanes window, "And it will get better yet."  
  
End of chapter one. I know that Ranma would never act that way, but hell it's a fantasy and not mine either. I also  
stool the passive Ranma from Kenshin, Gomen Roini-san! For those who don't know Japanese here's a little help.  
Ohio-gozimasu: A polite way of saying good morning  
Hai: yes  
Ai: love  
Kun: a surname of the lower class males  
Chan: surname of a child, pet, girl whose a friend, or close friends.  
Dono: Old surname rally used, very polite.  
Gomen: Sorry  
Nan deska: What  
A pawn moved a place set, mate is soon to be in tuned. The next chapter is called, The board is set. 


End file.
